


Look for a story

by RedTears



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTears/pseuds/RedTears
Summary: I look for a story about Lance and Keith being soulmates. Keith remembers, but Lance doesn't. In the first chapter Lance hits his head and Keith finds him he passes out from a panic attack.
Comments: 1





	Look for a story

Im look for a story about Lance and Keith being soulmates. Keith remembers, but Lance doesn't. In the first chapter Lance hits his head and Keith finds him he passes out from a panic attack.


End file.
